Triple Threat (Episode)
'''Triple Threat '''is the 14th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It will air on May 22nd, 2011. Plot In Bakugan Interspace, Rafe and Paige win a battle and the rank for the Battle Brawlers is going back up. With their new ranking, they will face Team Anubias in a 2 vs. 2 match. Marucho vows to defeat them to get rid of the violence which leads to flashbacks of Bakugan with Bakunano. Meanwhile, on New Vestroia, Dan and Drago are training hard and try to summon Zenthon. However, during the process, Dan sees a violent vision of Razenoid in Bakugan Interspace commanding Chaos Bakugan to attack. Then, Razenoid summons a portal which leads to Bayview and attacks there! Dan was about to faint but Drago catches him on time. Then, Sellon arrives. The matchups for the battles are Marucho and Shun vs. Anubias and Robin and Rafe and Paige vs. Jack and Ben. Anubias uses Horridian while Robin uses Bolcanon. On New Vestroia, Sellon reveals she is working for Mag Mel but she doesn't reveal her identity. She also says that Anubias was also a servant but not his identity either. They begin the battle with Sellon summoning 3 Iron Dragonoids, one Haos, one Ventus and one Subterra. They are all quickly defeated by Dragon Force Striker. Then, she summons 6 different Flash Ingrams which all have the Bakunano Coin Blaster. Her Haos one nullifies all Drago's abilities so they successfully summon Zenthon. The Ingrams attack it but Zenthon retaliates. Zenthon then speaks and thanks Dan and Drago for creating him and letting him do his job. Sellon gets angrier and summons 3 Mechtogan: Deezall, Rockfist, and Miserak. Meanwhile, the battle begins in Bakugan Interspace as Anubias uses Aeroblaze and Robin summons Hyper Pulsor. During the battle between Dan and Sellon, the Mechtogans attack Zenthon brutally. Mag Mel is seen getting massive amounts of energy. Dan is thrown back and sees a vision of Shun and Marucho in danger. Zenthon also goes down. Drago stays up but Dan joins him. They convince Zenthon to get up and they become all syncronized. That power is used to summon a Mechtogan Titan: Zenthon Titan! Zenthon Titan destroys the rest of the Mechtogans and Sellon disappears. During the other battle, Shun and Taylean defeat Bolcanon with Horridian remaining. However, Mag Mel nearly has enough energy to break free and shows a shot of Mag Mel with Razenoid and Razen Titan. Suddenly, rogue Chaos Bakugan start invading Bakugan Interspace and destroy everywhere! Bakugan Debut *Zenthon Titan *Deezall *Rockfist *Miserak Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Horridian *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Bolcanon *Spyron *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Vertexx *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid *Cyclone Percival BakuNano Seen *Orehammer *Aeroblaze *Hyper Pulsor *Coin Blaster (Shoxrox) Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Rockfist *Mizerak *Deezall Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan *Razen Titan Trivia *This will mark the second appearance of a Mechtogan Titan as well as the spawning of a Mechtogan Titan. *This is the third episode to have more than one Mechtogan. *The opening sequence now has Paige and Rafe in the Brawler shot. *The BakuNano Shoxrox was labeled by Sellon in this episode as "Coin Blaster". Gallery Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.12.33 PM.png ChaosBakugan2.jpg Wow4.PNG Miserak3.jpg Rockfist3.jpg Deezall3.jpg Zenthon5.jpg Shinycircle.PNG ZenthonTitan4.jpg ZenthonTitan5.jpg RockfistScan.png MizerakScan.png DeezallScan.png Zenthon6.jpg Zenthon5.jpg Zenthon4.jpg Zenthon3.jpg Zenthon2.jpg Zenthon1.jpg ChaosBakugan2.jpg ChaosBakugan1.jpg Sellon3.jpg Sellon2.jpg Sellon1.jpg Deezall1.jpg Rockfist1.jpg Mizerak1.jpg ZenthonTitan3.jpg ZenthonTitan2.jpg SellonNeathianIntermission.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes